Paradox
"Actually, scratch it. Screw everyone." Sapphire |eye color = Sapphire |home = Parajuku |occupation = Student, performs at times |song sang = Dreaming Bird |brand = Mr. Mystery |manager = XXX |type = Royal Type |birthday = ??? |seiyuu = User:Hanako Inoue |singer = User:Hanako Inoue |imagecolor = Sapphire Blue}} Paradox, previously known as Kamiri Yori (カミリより) is a Royal-type Dream Jewel who uses the brand Mr. Mystery. He's the second antagonist of the Illusion Trilogy, who went insane following his mother's footsteps, who had taught him only about death and despair. First introduced as a psychopathic murderer, Paradox is now pretty calm and shy and usually hangs out with Ryuu Inoue, although he still shows sadistic tendencies. He is Otoha Shirogane's boyfriend, and Ruka Kamiri's best friend. Appearance Opposed to every other Nightmare, Paradox is quite tall, and is fair skinned. His hair is spiky and sapphire blue, just like his eyes. Bangs cover his right eye, which he actually lost as a child. He always wears his trademark red scarf, and almost everyone recognizes him from his oversized hoodie. Being a Nightmare like Mystery, he used to have horns, wings and a tail. However, his horns and tail were cut, and he wears a chain to replace his tail. Personality Paradox is quite the sadist. He has an incredibly negative outlook on life (partly influenced by his childhood, and by the fact he actually suffers from dysphoria) and for the longest time used to believe death was the only way to escape from pain. Following his mother's footsteps, he eventually snapped and started "mercy"-killing people who suffered a lot, thinking of himself as an hero, although he was far from one. Upon an incident involving Fuwari Midorikaze, however, he began understanding what his actions meant, and slowly started to see the colors of the world. The "new" Paradox barely speaks, and is quite passive-aggressive most of the times, at times showing the sadistic side of his personality that will never change. However, he understands people's feelings and is seen smiling more often. User:Hanako Inoue defines him as an edgelord. Relationships *Flower: Childhood friends. Flower knows Paradox like her pockets and Paradox was the one to help Flower in the past, when she was homeless and alone. *Ryuu Inoue: Ryuu considers Paradox their guardian, because he helped them a lot in the future timeline, when Ryuu was being abused. They're incredibly similar and close. *Mystery: Before, they wanted to kill each other. Now they're basically a "comic duo", consisting of the psychopatic sadist and the perverted masochist. *Otoha Shirogane: Boyfriend and girlfriend. They were childhood friends, and Otoha was the only one to ever accept Paradox for who he really was. They're amazingly close, and are quite a comic relief in the series. *Ruka Kamiri: Best friends who always stick together, although Ruka used to have a crush on him before. Trivia *Despite being an edgy psychopath, Paradox gets along with children a lot. His eyes start shining whenever he sees Star Kamiri. *He's unbeatable at football, and has won many trophies in the past. *Paradox is an atheist, deeply despising anything related to religion, because he thinks that whoever created him just wanted him to suffer. Said person is God Tenshi, whom he absolutely can't get along with, and wished to get rid of. **Ironically, they're often paired together, as the first two antagonists. *His name should be written in katakana, however he writes it in hiragana. *Thanks to his "edgy" persona, he surprisingly has a lot of fans, without actually trying. *He likes lollipops and strawberry parfaits. *His bangs are the opposite of Flower's. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Antagonist Category:LGBT Characters Category:Royal Idol Category:Mr. Mystery User